


2038

by ClairesJurassic



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Child, Legends, Parents, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairesJurassic/pseuds/ClairesJurassic
Summary: Sara and Ava’s daughter travels back in time to late 2018 to stop them from making a life threatening decision in 2038.





	1. Chapter 1

Maia ran trough the corridors of the time bureau heading directly to where one of the timeships were. She used the ID badge that her parents had given her only in case of emergencies like this one.

 

It had acces to every door in the building, having a mom that was the chief of the bureau really was a good thing during these kind of circumstances.

 

“Maia! What are you doing here?” A cheerful voice said just as she had entered the corridor to the right. She turned her heel and looked to see Gary standing there with his goofy smile.

 

”Gary, hi! Uh, I’m just eh...” Maia said trying to come up with a lie, she couldn’t tell Gary she was stealing one of the timeships. He would just try to stop her or even worse rat her out. She knew she wasn’t aloud to take the timeship without permission from the current chief in charge, but she had no other choice.

 

The time bureau had been trying to find her parents for over 6 months without any resaults and they had now decided to finish the investigation. Maia had decided that it was up to her to make sure her parents came back, and she knew there was one way for that to happen.

 

She had to go back to before they took the mission and tell them not to take it. 6 months and 4 days earlier to be exact.

 

she had to make sure her parents came back, she was only 15, she needed her parents. Since they disappeared Maia had stayed with Oliver and Felicity. If it wasn’t for them she would’ve likely ended up in foster care.

 

“Maia, what are you doing?” Gary asked again “I....eh.....I’m so sorry.” Maia apologized in advance. Gary looked confused for a second before Maia’s fist collided with Gary’s face and he fell to the floor. 

 

Yup, she was definitely Sara’s and Ava’s daughter.

 

”I’m so sorry Gary, I hope you’ll forgive me.” Maia said before running to where the timeships were. She couldn’t risk getting caught, she just needed a little headstart. Sooner or later they were gonna find out where and when one of their ships had gone and they were gonna come looking for it. For her.

 

She opened the door with her ID card and swiftly ran over to the nearest timeship. She stepped aboard the ship and instantly buckled in and wrote in the coordinates and what time she wanted to go. “Here we go.” Maia said taking a deep breath before starting the ship.

 

Thank god there was an autopilot, she had never even tried driving a car before, there was no way she would’ve been able to fly a timeship as big as this one. 

 

Before she she knew it the ship had landed and she instantly felt herself getting nauseous. Her parents had never let her time travel before and therefore ended up having the side effects her parents had told her about.

 

“Oh god!” Maia said before running to the closest trash can to throw up. She sat down for a few minutes to catch her breath before standing up and stepping out of the ship. She made sure to cloak the ship and then left to go to the apartment where she had lived with her parents ever since she was born.

 

As she arrived outside she looked at her phone to check the time. 5:30 pm. They should both be at home, Maia thought. Maia knew she, her 6 months and 4 days younger self wasn’t gonna be home cause she was at a concert that day.

 

Maia took a deep breath before unlocking the door and stepping inside. The first things she was met with was her mother’s pointing their guns at her. “Oh no, what did I do?” Maia asked herself as she looked at her mothers. They were at least 15 to 20 years younger. It was then she had realized her mistake, something must’ve gone wrong with the coordinates. She wasn’t in 2037 she had traveled much further in time than she thought.

 

”what year is it?” Maia asked “2018, who are you? And how do you have the key to our apartment.” Ava asked. Boy had she screwed up now, big time.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m home!” Sara yelled knowing Ava also should be home. “Hey Love! How was work?” Ava asked appearing from the bedroom.

 

“It was good, we finally managed to get Leonardo Da Vinci back to his time.” Sara said as she took her shoes off and hung her jacket on the clothing hanger behind her.

 

“That’s good! Hey, I was thinking that you and me....” Ava said stepping closer and wrapping an arm around Sara’s waist, “....could go out tonight and then maybe later do some other stuff.” Ava said kissing softly behind Sara’s ear.

 

“Oh really, does that ‘other stuff’ include you, me, naked in bed?” Sara asked smirking and ava smiled smugly “maybe...? If that’s what you want?” Ava asked and Sara smiled “very much so, Ms Sharpe.”.

 

Sara placed a sweet lingering kiss on Ava’s lips. “Or you know, we could just stay at home and head directly to bed?” Sara smirked “you know, I think I like that idea even better.” Ava answered with a smug smile on her lips.

 

“I’m gonna make you-“ Sara started but didn’t have the chance to finish her sentence as the sound of a key came from the door. The two women both grabbed their guns and pointed it at the door.

 

The lock turned and the door opened.

 

The person they were met with was a young girl, no more than 14 or 15 standing in doorframe looking at them in shock. The girl had medium long blonde hair, freckles all over her face and blue eyes.

 

“Oh no, what did I do?” The girl said quietly and both Ava and Sara looked at her with confused expressions. The girl was silent for a few seconds before speaking up.

 

“What year is it?” The girl asked, panic visible in her eyes. “2018, who are you? And how do you have the key to our apartment.” Ava asked, both still pointing a gun towards the young girl.

 

“C-Could you guys put the guns down, I’m having a very hard time focusing on what to say when you guys are pointing guns at my direction.” The girl said, holding her hands up in defense. Sara looked over at Ava and nodded, telling her to put the gun down.

 

“Thank you.” The girl said exhaling in relief. “You still haven’t answered my question, who are you? And how do you have the keys to our apartment?” Ava asked again. “It’s...it’s complicated....I swear this will all make sense as soon as I tell you guys the story.” The girl said and the two women looked at her still confused as to what was happening.

 

“Can I come in?” The girl asked and they both hesitated for a second but let the girl step inside.

 

“Okay, so uh...I should probably introduce myself, I’m......well I’m.....I’m your daughter.” The girl said and both Ava and Sara looked at each other in shock. That could not be their daughter, and if so what was she even doing here?

 

“This is a joke isn’t it, I bet you some of the legends hired you to play a prank on us, didn’t they?” Sara asked, not believing what she was hearing.

 

“No, I swear this isn’t a prank, I’m your daughter from the future, from 2038 to be exact. You can take my blood and analyze my DNA if you want to, I wouldn’t lie to you guys, I swear.” The girl said. “What’s your name?” Ava asked “Maia.” She answered and Ava gasped. She’d always imagined that if she were to have a daughter she would name her Maia.

 

“Sara, I...I think we should take her to the waverider and get Gideon to analyze her DNA.” Ava said “you don’t seriously believe this is our daughter do you?” Sara asked “I...I don’t know...this is all really weird.” Ava said trying to process everything that was happening. 

 

“Okay...Maia, you’re coming with us to the waverider.” Sara said and clicked on her timewatch to teleport them to the waverider.


	3. Chapter 3

“Guys! We have a problem!” Sara said as she stepped aboard the waverider. The legends looked at her with questioning looks. “What, who’s the kid?” Charlie asked looking at the young girl standing behind Ava.

 

“This is....actually we don’t know yet. She claims to be our daughter from the future, but we’re not sure if she’s telling the truth. And I swear to god if this is some stupid prank y’all have cooked together I’ll throw you all of this ship before you can even say  _beebo._ ” Sara says pointing a finger at all of them.

 

”Sorry to tell ya, but this ain’t our doing! Not this time.” Zari said. “Well, we're soon gonna know, I’m taking her to the med bay so I can draw some blood and have Gideon analyze it.” Sara said and they all nodded.

 

”I’ll update you guys later.” Sara said and Maia, Ava and Sara headed to the med bay.

 

”you can sit down. This will only take a few minutes.” Sara said and grabbed the things she needed. Ava noticed how Maia tensed as she saw the needle that would draw her blood. 

 

“You okay?” Ava asked, maia gulped. “I...I really don’t like needles.” Maia said as she felt herself get nauseous just by looking at it. “There’s nothing to be worried about, you’ll feel a little sting and it’ll be over before you know it.” Ava said placing a reassuring hand on Maia’s back and rubbing it gently.

 

Maia relaxed a bit. “when I was younger you always used to hold my hand and rub my back like this whenever I got scared or nervous about something.” Maia said and Ava smiled. “You want me to hold your hand too?” Ava asked tilting her head a bit. “Yeah, it helps to clamp on to something.” Maia said and Ava smiled grabbing Maia’s hand.

 

Sara looked at them from where she was standing, smiling at the sight.

 

“Are you ready?” Sara asked and Maia nodded. Sara wrapped the tourniquet around Maia’s arm. She wiped the spot where she was gonna draw blood with some antibacterial tissues. “This will be really quick, I promise.” Sara said and Maia nodded. Sara inserted the needle. She quickly drew some blood and then it was over.

 

”see, not that bad.” Sara said and smiled placing a bandaid on her arm and then placed the blood in a machine that would analyze the blood. “Gideon, how long until it’s done analyzing?” Sara asked “about 5 minutes captain.” Gideon answered.

 

”Feels like forever since I heard Gideon’s voice.” Maia said “how long ago was it?” Ava asked “about 6 months, just before you guys disappeared.” Maia said “What happened?” Ava asked.

 

“you guys took on a dangerous mission and you never came back. That’s why I came back here, to tell you guys not to take the mission. But I was only suppose to go back 6 months and 4 days, to December 10th, the day before you took the job and went missing. But the timeship I kinda stole from the timebureu must’ve been broken or something and it ended up sending me to 2018 instead.” Maia explained.

 

After hearing what Maia had just said Sara actually started to believe that what Maia was saying actually was true. Why would she lie about all of this, and if she did who was she and what was the purpose of all this?

 

“Captain, I have finished analyzing the blood. It appears that Maia is telling the truth. The DNA is a match to both of you.” Gideon say. Both Sara and Ava looked at each other, shock written on their faces.

 

”Told you I was telling the truth.” Maia said and they both looked at her. Sara tried to think of what to say but couldn’t form a single word. “I....wow....okay. This really is a lot too in.” Sara said sitting down. Usually things like this wouldn’t really surprise her. Time travel was her job. But the fact that she had a daughter, a beautiful daughter with the person she loved the most was too amazing to be real.

 

”She looks just like you Sara.” Ava said looking over at her girlfriend. “She has your eyes.” Sara said smiling.

 

All of the sudden Maia stood up and engulfed Sara in a hug, “Oh!” Sara said in surprise, but hugged her back. “I’m sorry, I just, ive missed you guys, so much, Well not you but future you.” Maia said and hugged Ava too.

 

“Don’t cry, you’ve warned us now, and when you go back to 2038 we will be right there waiting for you. Okay?” Ava said wiping away a tear that had rolled down Maia’s cheek.

 

”Okay.” Maia said and smiled hugging her again. “What do you say we bring you back home?” Sara asked and Maia nodded “I think that would be a really good idea.” She said laughing slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really don’t want to end it here, do you guys have any ideas of what could happen, like maybe a problem that’ll hinder Maia from actually succeeding in warning them or something like that. I have a few ideas but I’d like your ideas too of what would make this a good story :) also, should I start writing Avalance one shots? Tell me in the comments below :)


	4. Chapter 4

“So, what were the results? Is she you future daughter?” Zari asked as they entered the bridge. “Yes, She is. And she’s here because she wanted to warn me and Ava not to go on some mission, because appreantly we don’t come back from it. But she has warned us now and we will not accept the mission we get.” Sara said whilst tapping in the coordinates for 2038.

 

“but by not accepting the mission, wouldn’t that somehow compromise something else?” Ray asked, shit, she’d totally forgotten about that. She was so busy thinking about the fact that she would go missing and her daughter would have no one.

 

“No...it’s okay. We just have to be very careful with how we do it all.” Ava lied knowing that wasn’t the truth. They couldn’t change it. Because if they didn’t go someone else would have to and then that would have other catastrophical insidents.

 

but this was their daughter standing beside them, a young girl who was scared and hadn’t seen her parents for 6 months. She at least had to give her some hope whilst they figure things out and see if there’s another way to fix it all.

 

”you’re lying, aren’t you?” Maia asked, tears beaming in her eyes.

 

”no, it’s the truth. We can fix this, trust me.” Ava says and Maia shakes her head. “Stop lying to me, I know you’re lying! You’re lying because you don’t want me to get scared. Fuck! I should’ve thought of this. But I was too busy thinking about the fact that I had to get you two back that I totally forgot that this wouldn’t work. I’m such an idiot. And now I’m gonna have to go back home and I’m never gonna see you guys again and I’m-I’m-I...” Maia cries and her breathing starts to get heavier. All of the sudden everything is blurry and everything is so loud. She’s trying to focus on her own breathing but she’s having a hard time catching her breath.

 

she knows what this is, she’s had it many times before. But she still hasn’t learned to handle them. The panic attacks had started just after her parents had disappeared. And since then they’ve just become worse and worse.

 

she could feel everyone looking at her and she felt like the room around her was shrinking. Maia falls to her knees and curls up into a balll as she holds her legs thighs against her chest.

 

”Maia, Maia are you alright? What’s happening?” Sara asked worriedly, not knowing what to do or how to interact. “I think I know what this is, she’s having a panic attack.” Ava says and instantly gets down on the floor to wrap her arms tightly around Maia.

 

“Guys, could you go and just be somewhere else for a while. I think it gets worse if you guys are all standing around watching.” Sara says and they all nod and walk away.

 

”It’s okay Maia, you’re ok. Just breathe. You’re okay.” Ava says as she hugs her tightly. “Just breathe with me okay, breathe in.....and breathe out.” Ava says trying to get Maia to follow her. 

 

“One more time, breathe in....breathe out. That’s it, you’re doing great.” Ava says as Maia starts copying her. “It will go away soon, I promise. We’re here, we are right here. And we’re not going anywhere, I promise.” Ava says kissing Maia’s forehead.

 

Maia’s breathing slowly starts to slow down and soon she’s just whimpering in Ava’s arms. “I’m sorry.” Maia says cries, feeling like a complete idiot. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Ava says.

 

Sara sits down beside them and strokes Maia’s back soothingly. How about we just sit here for a little while and then we’ll go back to our room and we can talk about this. I promise you, we will find a way to fix this. And we are not leaving you until we have, I promise.” Sara says and Maia nods and takes a deep breath before standing up.

 

”come on.” Sara says and places her arm around her shoulder before they walk to their room.

 

*

 

Maia yawns as she sits down on the couch, she had barely gotten any sleep for 6 months. All she was doing day and night was to worry and wonder where her parents had gone.

 

”You tired?” Sara asked and Maia shook her head, “no I’m fine, anyways, we need to come up with a way to fix all this somehow.” Maia says and Sara just looks at her with a knowing look.

 

”I know you’re tired, so how about you sleep for a couple of hours and me and Ava will start figuring out a plan, Okay?” Sara said “but-“ Maia tried but Sara just gave her the look and Maia sighed.

 

”Fine.” Maia says and stands up, walking over to the bed and slumps down. 

 

“We’ll be in the kitchen if you need us okay?” Ava says and Maia nods and lays down. Just as her head hits the pillow, she’s all knocked out.

 

“She really is a mini you. Refuses to sleep until something gets done.” Sara says and Ava laughs. “Yeah.”.

 

”by the way, how did you know she had a panic attack before?” Sara asks. “I’ve had a few before. Usually when work gets too much I find myself overthinking things and end up getting really anxious.” Ava says.

 

”why haven’t you told me about that?” Sara asked, a little hurt that Ava hadn’t told her something that important. “I don’t know, I guess I just was scared, what you would think. And besides they are not as sivere as Maia’s are. It usually goes over within a minute or two.” Ava says.

 

”still, it would be nice to know how to help you if it happens again, just like you did with Maia.” Sara said “you’re sweet, but I promise you, it’s okay.” Ava says and leans in to kiss her.

 

”I love you, and I love that you care, but you don’t have to worry about me.” Ava says tucking a hair strand behind Saras ear. Sara smiles and kisses her again.


	5. Chapter 5

“Is she alright?” Charlie asks as they enter the kitchen, “Yeah, she just had a panic attack, she’s fine now though.” Ava says and leans on the table, sighing.

 

“Poor thing, she must’ve been though so much.” Ray said and Ava sighed. “I just can’t help but feel like this is our fault. We are...will be her parents and this happens I-“ Ava says but Zari interrupts.

 

”This is no way your fault. You guys could never had known it would turn out that way.” Zari assured her.

 

“We need to figure out a way to solve this, I just don’t know how.” Sara said running a hand through her her in distress.

 

”wait, didn’t you say her parents disappeared, which means that they aren’t dead, just lost. Why don’t we just go to the future and try to find them?” Charlie asked.

 

”don’t you think they’ve already tried that, looking for them I mean. They’ve probably gotten the whole time bureau looking for them. And they still haven’t found them, us. God, never knew it would be this confusing talking about our future self.” Sara sighed.

 

”Yeah, they might’ve had all those agents, but there was one thing they were missing...” Nate said and Sara raised her eyebrow in confusion “You two.” Nate said and pointed at Sara and Ava.

 

”You really think us traveling to the future would actually make a difference? Come on.” Sara said annoyed “of course it’s gonna help. Because you are searching for yourselves. That way you can think about what you would do in situations, clues you might have left behind that no one else noticed.” Nate said.

 

”it might actually work, besides it not like we have any other choice anyways.” Ava said and Sara nodded, “Yeah, I guess so. Well, buckle up kids, were going to the future. Sara said trying to sound at least a little bit joyful, but in fact she was scared shitless.

 

Frightened that this wouldn’t work, and that they wouldn’t find themselves in 2038. Frightened that they would have to leave Maia behind and not have any parents to raise her. Cause they wouldn’t be able to stay in the future and she wouldn’t be able to stay in the past, there was only really one solution to this, and that was hoping that they would find themselves, alive.

 

They all talkad for a while trying to figurenout how to do this in the best way possible, they couldnt afford to make any mistakes. Usually when doing missions they didn't really have much of a detailed plan, but when it came to this, everything, absolutely  _everything,_ had to be fully thought through.

 

As Sara and Ava walked back to their bedroom they could hear faint whimpering noices coming from the room. The opened the door to see her huddled up in a ball on the bed.

 

”Hey, Maia...Maia wake up!” Sara said lightly shaking her, Maia quickly awoke at sat up with a tear stained face. “You’re okay, you were just having a nightmare.” Sara said stroking her back.

 

maia placed her head in her hands and sighed. “I’m sorry...” was all she said. “You don’t have to be sorry for anything. Everyone has nightmares, even I get them sometimes.” Sara says and smiles.

 

”it was horrible, it just felt so real.” Maia said stroking away the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

 

”I know.” Sara said just letting her breathe for a moment. Ava sat down on the bed beside Maia and hugged her. “We think we know a way to fix this.” Ava said and Maia looked up “really?” She asked “Yeah, but I can’t promise it will work.” Ava says and Maia takes a deep breath.

 

”so what’s the plan?” Maia asked, “Well, we are planning on going to the future to start the case from the beginning, go through all details about the mission and everything and then we will see if we can try to find...us. But there is a chance that we....future we might be...you know. And I need you to understand that. Because it has been 6 months and the chances are not that big that we might still be alive.” Ava said and Maia nodded.

 

”at least it’s better than nothing. All I want is some sort of end to it. I at least want to know what happened.” Maia said and Ava smiled faintly. “But if you guys are doing this I’m coming with you!” Maia said.

 

”oh hell no.” Sara said “that’s not happening.” Ava added. “Come on, I can fight. And I’m really smart.” Maia said “I’m sure you are, but this is about your safety. It’s too dangerous for you to come with us.” Sara said “but please!” Maia begged.

 

”no, it’s not happening.” Ava said “please!” Maia begged again “the answer is no and that’s final.” Sara said and Maia sighed, “fine.” She said and got up from the bed. 

 

“Where are you going?” Ava asked, “the gym, to blow some steam off.” Maia said. “Wow, never heard a thirteen year old say that before...” Ava said surprised “Well, she is our kid after all.” Sara said and stood up. 

 

“Come on, let’s go make some dinner, and tomorrow we’ll get started on the mission.” Sara said and Ava smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? I’m oviously not going to leave Maia back at the waverider, she'll obviously figure something out ;) please comment down below what you think and if you have any ideas for the story :)


	6. Chapter 6

Maia punched the punching bag a few more times before taking a breather. She’d just couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t let her go with them. They had literally trained her since she could walk how to fight. She could literally take down a dude in a matter of seconds.

 

”Hey Gideon! Initiate training bot!” Maia said “I’m sorry, but that feature is not invented until 2032. Right, she’d forgotten this wasn’t the updated waverider.

 

“Hey. You want some dinner?” Sara asked peeking inside “no, I’m not hungry.” Maia said laying a few more punches and kicks on the punching bag. “You gotta eat something.” Sara said “well I don’t want _something.”_ Maia replied in a snarky attitude.

 

”look, I know you’re mad at us for not letting you come, but we can’t risk you getting hurt. You have to understand that.” Sara said “well I don’t understand because I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” Maia replied kicking the punching bag so hard that it fell to the floor.

 

”I’m sure you can, but we can’t risk it.” Sara said. Maia rolled her eyes, “Come at me!” Maia said taking a stance, “I’m not fighting my daughter.” Sara said, “what, you scared you’re gonna lose to a thirteen year old?” Maia asked raising her eyebrow. She had the same smug expression Sara had, and she recognized herself so much in her.

 

“okay, okay. Show me what you got kid.” Sara says and Maia goes for the first punch but Sara blocks her, they keep fighting for a bit before Sara finally gets her down.

 

”not bad, not bad at all. Keep training like that and you might beat your old mom.” Sara says and maia smiles, “see, I told you I’m good enough to handle myself.” Maia said and Sara sighed, “still not letting you out in the field kid.” She said and Maia groaned. 

 

“Guys, dinner was ready 15 minutes ago.” Ava says looking displeased, “sorry babe.” Sara says “Yeah, sorry, that was kinds my fault. I was the one who wanted to to fight. But she still won’t let me go with you.” Maia says and walks pass Ava and heads to the kitchen.

 

”Well, I must say, she’s got some serious moves.” Ava says “not bad for a thriteen year old.”

 

“Yeah, I feel bad for not letting her come with us, I mean she’s clearly capable go defending herself.” Sara says and Ava nods, “I know, but we can’t risk it.” Ava says and Sara nods, “come on, let’s go eat.”

 

*

 

“Here’s where you will sleep tonight, and we’ll be in the room right down the corridor if you need anything.” Ava says and Maia nods, “oh! And here’s a pair of pajamas Gideon made for you.” Sara said and handed them to her.

 

“And toothpaste and toothbrushes is in the bathroom which is also down the hall, sadly there’s only one bathroom on this ship, I still to this day never understood why they only installed one bathroom on this big of a ship.” Sara says and they laugh.

 

”got it, thanks guys. Goodnight.” Maia says and they part.

 

*

 

sara rolls around in bed, not managing to fall asleep. There’s so much going around in her mind and so much worry that things might go wrong during the mission.

 

”can’t sleep?” Ava asked stroking a strand of hair away from Sara’s face. “No...I’m just....I’m worried about Maia, what if we don’t find our future selfs, what would happen to Maia without us being there? To be totally honest with you, I’m really scared.” Sara says and Ava cuddles closer and wraps her in her arms.]

 

”me too. But we’re just going to have to do our best. Let’s just try and not think about the worst that could happen, but the good things.” Ava says and Sara smiles.

 

”how about I... make you think of something else for a little while?” Ava smirks and straddles her, “Yeah, like what?” Sara asks smugly. “Like this...” Ava says and kisses Sara’s neck.

 

”oh I think I like this idea.” Sara says and Ava giggles and continues her kisses lower down Sara’s neck, just when she’s about to go lower the door opens and they both pull away quicker then the speed of lightning.

 

”oh my god! Holy shit! I am so sorry. Oh my god, I’m scarred, I’m scarred for life now. I’m going back to my room, sorry!!!” Maia says shielding her eyes. “Honey wait, it’s okay.” Ava says laughing, “what’s up?” Ava asks.

 

”Well I couldn’t sleep, and I was wondering if I could on the couch in here? you know what, nevermind. You guys can go back to what you were doing, I’m just gonna go back to my room and never come back again.” Maia says, she was totally shook.

 

”we were just cuddling, Come on.” Sara says and stands up. “You can sleep in our bed instead, that couch really isn’t that comfortable.” Sara says and Maia nods, and jumps on the bed.

 

”it’ll be like a sleepover!” Ava says and Maia laughs, “it feels like forever since I was on one of those.” Maia says.

 

she gets under the warm covers and as quickly as she closes her eyes she’s fast asleep.

 

 


End file.
